In general, a steam head for a cleaner removes impurities by discharging steam generated through heating water onto a surface to be cleaned, and for this purpose, a steam generating device is provided on the nozzle of the cleaner to generate steam. Also, a heater is provided within the steam generating device to convert water to steam by using high heat.
When the heater used is a widely used sheath heater, because the portion that comes into contact with water is not ground, its surface is generally insulated with a Teflon coating or a ceramic coating in order to prevent the occurrence of accidents such as electrocution during cleaning with the steam cleaner.
However, the above related art has the following problems.
Because there is the possibility of portions of a heater (included in steam heads of cleaners according to the related art) coated with Teflon coating or ceramic coating being removed through shock or friction during use, in such cases, there is the possibility of a user being electrocuted.
Due to the above problems, there is a need for double insulation of a heater installed and used in a steam cleaner in order to improve safety.
However, when double insulation is provided to improve safety of the above heaters, the insulation layers reduce the amount of heat generated by the heater, thus creating the problem of reduced exothermicity of the heater.